Lepidotian
Lepidotians are an insectoid race in the Vistelo system. With their red eyes and mysterious powers, lepidotians have historically been considered a form of demon by the other races of Solatium. In recent times, pressure from outside forces, as well as lepidotian activists, has led to a near-total purge of such depictions. Etymology and Other Names Lepidotian comes from their Avinguan name, lepidotia, which means "demon". Because of this, many prefer the Mottaal term, dwandelicht, or "light wanderers". Biology and Anatomy Lepidotians are slender, with pale exoskeletons and tufts of hair that range from browns to greys. Their large, red, pupil-less eyes glow faintly in the dark, and give them excellent vision in low-light environments. Unlike most arthropod races, lepidotians only have four limbs, with the middle set having been lost to time. On their back, lepidotions have large, delicate wings. Wing patterns vary, but a common pattern is large eyespots. All lepidotians have a strange magical ability that warns them of future catastrophes. This takes the form of strong urges rather than clear predictions; a lepidotian may dodge an attack yet still be surprised at being attacked. Sociology and Culture Lepidotians are primarily nomadic, wandering from place to place. Due to their ability, they may sometimes be drawn to places about to undergo some form of catastrophe. Culturally, this has led others to blame them for the disaster, but regardless of belief, when a group of lepidotians blows into town, locals are prone to hunkering down or evacuating. Due to their nomadic nature, much importance is placed on social bonds, and they are loath to cut ties with someone unless they are certain their reasoning is just. Frivolous shunning is quite likely to make you the pariah. Lepidotians in general do not see much need for falsehood. They don't necessarily abhor lying, but they will not go out of their way to lie where careful wording will suffice. Lies of omission are more common than outright lies among lepidotians. there's gonna be more culture stuff; i just gotta think of it Behavior Lepidotians do not emote much; even their voices are often unexpressive, unless the emotion is strong enough. If one pays attention to their wings, one may be able to glean a bit; their wings may flare slightly when angered, or droop slightly when upset. A fearful lepidotian who has eyespots on their wings may flash their eyespots should their fear become too much. Naming Conventions fake dutch/german Lepidotian surnames denote their clan, which I am definitely making a complete list of eventually. Examples: Vlind Nachtmaan, Elian Engellicht, Ida Felzon Notable Lepidotians *Kirk Engellicht *Ester Engellicht *Gabi Engellicht *Rowen Schadellicht Racial Traits 3.5e/Pathfinder Lepidotians are a Medium race, incurring no benefits or penalties. A lepidotian character may take +2 Dex -2 Con or +2 Wis -2 Cha. Ominous Urge: Once per day, when making a saving throw, a lepidotian may roll two d20s and take the higher roll. Flight: Lepidotians are capable of flight. This requires rolling a 15 on a Fly check to take off from flat ground. No roll is needed for taking off from high ground (e.g. off the roof of a building). They also begin with +1 in Fly. Wanderer: Lepidotians start with +2 in Knowledge (Local). Lepidotians have darkvision with a range of 60 ft. Racial Feats These feats are available exclusively to Lepidotians. *'Enhanced Ominous Urge': Your sixth sense is stronger than normal, allowing you to unwittingly dodge attacks more effectively than others. Gives a lepidotian character evasion, as the rogue ability of the same name. 5th Edition Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and your Dexterity or Intelligence score increases by 1 (your choice.) Size. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 ft. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Ominous Urge. You have supernaturally fast reaction time. Once per long rest, you may take advantage on one saving throw. Flight. You have a base flying speed of 30 ft. Flying takes concentration as a spell; you cannot cast or maintain a spell that requires concentration while flying. When you take damage while flying, make a Constitution save with a DC equal to 10 or half the damage is taken, whichever is higher. If you fail the saving throw, you fall to the ground. Category:Vistelo Category:Vistelo Races